


Change of Life

by lasairfhiona



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	Change of Life

It was past four am and she was tired. It was nights like this she wished she wasn't a necromancer. Bert had booked her solid that night, telling her that only *she* could raise the loved ones for these clients. Sure some of them were old, but it was nothing Larry couldn't do. They were well paying clients and therefore Bert expected her to do it since she was the high profile necromancer of the office. As she fell into bed she wished she could wake up in the morning and not be able to bring life to the dead.


End file.
